mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2495
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2495 Plot: Luis & His Old Chair Air Date: December 2, 1988 Season: Season 20 (1988 - 1989) Sponsors: A, Q, 3 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar overhears Maria telling Linda that she needs to throw out some things, since her and Luis' apartment has no room. He wants to have the stuff, but is told otherwise by Maria. Linda orders Barkley to stay put while they go inside. Oscar tries to get him to disobey and start frolicking. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Meanwhile, Luis rests in a chair when Maria brings in Linda. He wakes up and suggests she don't take it, saying it's junk. He promptly goes back to sleep in it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The One Two Three Dogs do circus stunts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit has a leak in his roof, and the Monster Repair Team, consisting of plumber Grover, telephone repairman Herry, and a female electrician, comes to the rescue. Grover fixes the leak, but he had to remove a telephone wire. Herry fixes the telephone but had to remove a light switch. The electrician solves the problem; except she had to remove a pipe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|3 owls blink. Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Captain Ernest pilots The Love Boat. He loves his boat, and soon all of the passengers join him in expressing their love for it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar throws a stick for Barkley to fetch, but he stays still. He tries to get him to move with a chewed-up bone. He tries to claim there's a cat in his can, but it also doesn't work. He tells Fluffy to set off an explosion in his can, but Barkley stays still. He recalls a sign Linda used and uses it to call him over and making him disobey. Maria and Linda hear what he did and tell Oscar that he obeyed him. Despite this, he still had fun doing it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A is for ape. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some kids watch a film of a man working in a greenhouse, and try to guess what his job is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Shelley the Turtle sings "I Get There" on his way to a picnic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three cannonball men switch spotlights as they dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Photographic collage demonstration of ALL, MOST, SOME and NONE of an apple. Artist: Frank and Caroline Mouris |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The big green balls and one little orange ball ride over the top of the hills. The little one can't make it over the big hill, but conquers the small one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria calls the Sanitation Co. and asks them to pick-up the chair and bookcase. She goes to open the Fix-It Shop and leaves Luis to bring them outside. He begins reminiscing about his comfy chair through a song ("This Old Chair"). Sentimental, he takes the bookcase outside first. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Angry Annie": A small girl vents her rage at the world, frustrated by the problems of everyday life, until her little brother offers her part of his orange. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|John Moschitta, Jr. has a baby who has a name beginning with every letter of the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At a construction site, a blue man builds a cuckoo clock, which gives him his lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animals fight. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A - acrobat ball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis has brought the chair outside and sadly imagines what could happen to it. He tries to give it to Oscar, who refuses to take it due to its comfiness. He decides to sit in it one last time, eventually falling asleep in it. Bruno comes to collect the stuff, but leaves the chair with Luis in it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A blue man (voiced by Casey Kasem) explains that “Q” starts the word “quarter.” (ending snipped) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Somos Hermanos" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (cow) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty/full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count's main jumping-over-the-bed flock of sheep quits on him, so he calls the "24 Hour Emergency Counting Service". A reluctant deliveryman in a sheep costume laments, "It's not an easy way to make a living." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly, Oscar, and Barkley observe Luis still sleeping in the chair. Telly wants to wake him up, but Oscar threatens to kick him out of the Grouchketeers; he wants Luis to get caught in the upcoming rainstorm. Maria, Linda, and Gina find him and Maria is completely understanding of the fact that he still loves the chair. The girls and the kids help carry him and the chair back upstairs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids argue over a cat and a dog, who chase each other around the fence. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man makes a shadow puppet of a laughing man. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie and Bert build a snowman, but Ernie fears that it will be cold if they don't dress him. Even though Bert tries to tell him that snowmen aren't alive and can't feel the cold, that doesn't stop him from dressing it in Bert's clothing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Q/q (balloons) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis and Maria discuss how to fix up the chair and Bob announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide